


Actors

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hiccup is Chris Pratt, Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Les journalistes étaient sur eux comme des abeilles sur un pot de miel alors que la première allait commencer.





	Actors

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Monsieur Haddock ! Monsieur Haddock !  
-Une question !  
-Monsieur Frost ! Monsieur Frost !  
-S'il vous plaît !  
Les journalistes étaient sur eux comme des abeilles sur un pot de miel alors que la première allait commencer. Jack jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l'affiche derrière lui. Jurassic World III. Jack se souvenait quand on lui avait demandé d'y participer. C'était un gros blockbuster et lui, alors simple comédien de séries pas très connues avait été enchanté. Et qui ne voudrait pas jouer dans la suite de Jurassic Park. Quand il était sorti, ce film avait ébloui tout le monde, et lui, encore enfant, avait eu des étoiles plein les yeux. Quand il était devenu adulte et qu'on lui avait demandé s'il voulait jouer dans la suite, c'était un rêve d'enfant devenue réalité.   
Bon, le point négatif, c'est qu'il jouait un méchant. Qui mourrait suite à une grande bataille de fin. Bouffé par un dinosaure. Mais hey ! Au moins il jouait dans Jurassic World !  
Il avait rencontré le casting des deux précédents films, Hiccup Haddock, qui jouait Owen Grady, le héro principal, Astrid Hofferson, qui jouait Claire, B.D. Wong, qui jouait le docteur Wu depuis le premier film, Jeff Goldblum… L'ambiance sur le plateau avait été fantastique. Tout c'était très bien passé. Ça avait été une expérience formidable. À la fin du film, il avait donné son numéro à la plupart des gens avec lesquels il avait joué.   
-Monsieur Frost, une question !  
-Oui ?  
-Vous qui êtes un petit acteur, pas très connu, qu'est-ce que ça fait de jouer avec des têtes d'affiche pareil ?  
La question, un peu vexante, prit Jack de court, mais il se força à sourire. Il n'était pas acteur pour rien.  
-C'était une formidable expérience. C'est très intéressant de voir des acteurs connus dans leur environnement.  
Il sentit un bras puissant autour de ses épaules.  
-On a été content de l'avoir avec nous !  
C'était Hiccup. Hiccup, malgré son succès, gardait les pieds sur terre et pendant les premières semaines, il avait conseillé Jack et avait été un grand soutien.   
-Monsieur Haddock !  
-Oui ?  
-Vous savez que vous allez sûrement être nominé pour un autre awards ?  
-Sérieux ? Répondit Hiccup, enthousiaste. Cool !  
Mais Jack savait que ce n'était qu'une facette pour le grand public. Hiccup avait deux ou trois récompenses chez lui, mais elles prenaient la poussière dans un carton.   
-Monsieur Haddock !  
-Une dernière question, après on va devoir y aller.  
-Ça ne vous fait rien d'être à côté de lui ? Enfin, Jack Frost joue votre ennemi, dans le film.  
-Ah, oui, ça, fit Hiccup en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Attendez…  
Soudain, Jack se sentit pencher en arrière, et Hiccup l'embrassa tendrement. Par habitude, Jack mit ses mains autour de sa nuque. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, avant qu'Hiccup ne s'écarte et ne l'aide à se redresser.  
-Non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! Lança-t-il à la cantonade, devant la foule de journaliste médusé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser…  
Hiccup lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cinéma.   
-Tu aurais peut-être dû prendre des gants, pour leur annoncer qu'on était ensemble, non ? Demanda Jack.  
-J'aime pas les journalistes, j'y peux rien, grogna Hiccup. Et au moins, ils arrêteront de te rabaisser pour rien.   
Jack leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.   
-T'es vraiment trop con.  
-Mais tu m'aimes quand même, sourit Hiccup.   
Ils s'installèrent sur un siège. Jack l'embrassa discrètement.  
-Bien sûr, abruti.  
Hiccup sourit, l'embrassa de nouveau et le film démarra.


End file.
